Honey's America
by Zana Charleson
Summary: For now a one-shot possibly more later on. Ever heard the expression Kid in a Candy store? Well...


**Hi ya'll. :) My not so first but first published Ouran story! (Before we start, Honey is recording a video of his adventures in America so he's talking to a camera, who knows what he intends to do with the video.) So, with out further ado, my story! Please R&R**

You might be wondering where on this planet is Takashi, why is this just about me, I WANT TAKASHI! Well, there is a simple answer, he's at the doctor! Waa! I know, I miss him too! Stupid physicals. So here I am, stuck in some... place. With out anyone to help me find my way around. As you might know we moved to Boston about 3 months ago. So I really don't even know how to get home. Hehe. It's kind of embarrassing.

Oh hey look! What is that? A... con-se-sesss-ion stand! Let's see what they have! runs up to person at the stand _"Hellooo (pronounces hell-ooh) what do you have here?"_

"Food." less than enthusiastic concessions manager

"_What KIND of foos, woopsie, food!"begins to laugh_

"Normal stuff."

"_Well.."_

Sighs "We have cotton candy, candy apples, pretty much normal carnival candy."

"_Then why isn't this cart at an Am-USE-men-t Park?"_

"It's a street cart, we sell, stuff. It's for convenience."

Pulls out English to Japanese dictionary, looks up convenience

Street cart guy sees the dictionary

"So your from Japan?"

"_Yep!"_

"So do you understand what I'm sayin'?"

"_For the most part, my college is all in English, and I understand most everything they say." _smiles

"Man." Goes back to self pitying status

"_Hold on a second."_ backs up out of hearing range and turns to camera

This guy looks so sad! I need to make him happy! If only Takashi was here... or maybe Tama-chan would do a better job, but then again, he does better with girls... Haru-chan is a girl! She knows about how to... work with... other girls. How about Hika... never mind. Well, I guess this is all me. I'm a host, I'll make him happy if it kills me!

Walks over to guy... again

"Dude, were you just talking in Japanese?"

"_Yes?"_

"That's pretty cool little guy. How old are you anyway?"

"_18." _

"Okay, I feel weird now."

"_Why?"_

"Because I was... oh never mind."

"_Okie dokie! Hey, why are you so sad?"_

"I'm not sad, I'm bummed that I'm stuck at this... I'll use my good language, and say horrible job."

"_What's bad about it, your around sweets all day!"_

"But I don't get to eat them, plus even if I did you can only have so much sugar."

"_NONSENCE!"_

"You sound like my mother with chocolate."

"_Oh man, if I could just sit and be with the candy..."_

"The job is yours, here," Puts an apron over his head, and hat on his head "See ya!"

"_Um, well, thanks!" Smiles as he leaves _Honey turns to camera he's been holding the whole time

Well I guess I got my first... job? Looks over at candy and begins to drool Turns to camera again Um, I'll see you later. Smirks mischievously then turns off camera

Honey tried, he really did, to not touch the candy but he kept telling himself, "Management won't care if I eat one licorice stick." "No one will know if I eat only a little cotton candy." He promptly ate the whole thing "_What, it's lopsided! Can't serve side ways Cotton Candy to the customers_." He yelled to a passing jogger who look at him suspiciously. To which the jogger yelled are you even old enough to run this?" "_YES_!" He yelled eating more.

Bottom line, it was a very unfortunate thing that the stand manager had found Honey of all people. The cotton candy had depleted to one stick with a bite out of it, 5 pieces of licorice, He didn't touch the granola bars, and the Pixie sticks... well that's another story. (Lets just say there will be a little girl out there somewhere who will never have long hair again.)

So the time came to pick up Takashi (due to the fact Honey was the only one of the 2 that currently had a car at hand.) but there was one minor problem...

I have no idea when my shift ends. I mean he just came up to me and said watch the candy counter, he never said when he was coming back, or when the shift ends! camera is now on again In background there is a list of open hours, apparently, he really can't see strait. That aside... this is the weirdest thing, I can't feel my hands! They're completely numb, not to mention my long distance vision is like... gone. It's soo cool, I've never felt so energized! Begins to twitch

Meanwhile on the other side of town Takashi (Erm, I mean Mori, I am the author after all, I can call him Mori!), began to worry. Mitsukuni still hadn't shown up and was beginning to become concerned (oh let's not sugar coat it, he was having a nervous break down.) So he caught a bus and decided to stay on the bus till he found him. He sat down next to a odd person with blond hair sticking out the sides of a sweat shirt. Mori, being the over protective type, figured he would see if it was Mitsukuni. He pulled back the hood to reveal... Tamaki? Who looked at Mori, pulled his hood over his head again, and scooted to the back of the bus. "That was odd." he thought. Now fortunately for Mori, Honey was at the park. Which was one of the first stops on the route Mori having his Honey-sense detected he was there.

He stepped off the bus and started heading towards the concession stand only to find Honey curled in a ball with dried cotton candy on the side of his mouth, surrounded by nutter-butter wrappers of which he had recently eaten. Horrified he picked him up and ran to the car trying to get him to bed as quickly as possible.

"So you left the camera running the entire time? Even when you were in a sugar coma?" Tamaki asked no longer wearing his dark sweatshirt, but strangely had dark bruises on his arms along with what appeared to be cat pee.

"Let's watch it!" the twins exclaimed happily grabbing for the camera. Plugging it into the TV the screen turned blue and said "play" in the corner but soon found out Honey had no tape in the camera.


End file.
